Enter to Win!
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: Imagine looking at the newspaper, and seeing this: Enter to win a date with Robin! All you have to do is send in his real name! You can only guess what happens next! Read!


**I got the idea for this story when my teacher gave us those dreaded….fundraising packets!!!!!!!! (Cue Jaws theme song) Any way, it said, "Enter to win fabulous prizes!" On the back, and that gave me an idea for this story.**

**I'm sorry…I've been so caught up in school work it's not even funny! I have 4 projects due Friday, 3 from the same teacher! Next week, I promise you, I will have either one new story/update each day! I have a list of 17 stories that I still need to write down, so don't think I've got writer's block!**

**Anyway, after that long author's note, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my idea…******

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It was just your average day in Jump City. Boys and Girls were at school, Moms and Dads were at work, and the fan clubs were buying spy equipment…but that's another story. Because, the real story was what was happening in Titans Tower, where all was anything but average…..

It was 7:00 when Robin woke up; he always let himself sleep in one hour earlier on Sundays. He got up and took a shower, got dressed, and spiked his hair. Usually he was sill the first one up, since the other Titans slept in a lot later. He used this time to read the paper, and eat breakfast before the usual 'Tofu Meat War'. But today was different.

As Robin approached the Opps center, he could hear laughing. _'Someone must be up,' _he thought. He was about to enter when he realized something. That was no ordinary laughter….that was….Raven's?! _'What the crap?!' _he mentally yelled, bursting through the door.

He met four very suspicious pairs of eyes, staring at him with obvious guilt.

"Um….good morning….Robin," Beast Boy said in between laughing fits.

"Yes…what a….pleasant….morning…it is…" Starfire tried to say.

"Yo, what's….up?" Cyborg asked, laughing some more.

"Yeah…you're up…early…" Raven said, giggling. This was something Robin knew Raven DID NOT do.

"Alright…What's going on?" Robin asked, noticing the newspaper they were all crowded in front of.

"Nothing!" They all said at the same time.

"Really? Because nothing sure looks like a newspaper to me," Robin said, trying to snatch the paper away. In one quick movement, Beast Boy grabbed the paper, stuffed it in his mouth, then ate it. Robin's eyes went wide.

"Well, now I really know you're up to something!" Robin said, before exiting the room.

_3.8 minutes later_

Robin stormed into the Opps center, with a newspaper he had just recently bought in his hands.

"Have. You. Seen. The. Paper.?" He asked, turning as red as a tomato.

"Um…no?" Cyborg offered.

"Really, well, than I guess I'll have to read it to you," he cleared his throat, "Do you want a date with the coolest crime fighter in the city? Well, all you have to do is send in Robin's real name and you have it! First and Last name only, please."

Robin's death glare killed Raven's, which, unfortunately for the 4 of them, made BB nervous.

"It was all Cyborg's idea!" he yelled.

"What? Have you lost it, grass stain? It was Starfire's!" Cyborg yelled.

"That is not true! I remember it to be Raven's!"

"No, it was Beast Boy's!"

"Well, the way I see it…..YOU ALL HAVE AT LEAST A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND THE TOWER, SO START RUNNING!" Robin yelled. At that moment, the phone rang. Robin picked it up.

"No! My name is not Bill Gates!" He yelled into the phone. He slammed it onto the receiver then looked up. "What are you still doing here?" he asked. They all bolted out of the room.

The phone rang throughout the day, and Robin had to sit by it, answering every time.

"No, I'm not Frank Gulvari, No; I'm not George Bush, NO! This is NOT the rent-a-clown-car company!" He yelled, slamming the phone down once more. _'I swear, if that phone rings one more time-" _

It rang. He picked it up, and was about to yell into the phone, when the next person said their guess.

"Um…let me see…is your name….Richard Grayson?" The voice asked. He was about to slowly put the phone down, when he realized he knew that voice.

"Starfire?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin?" So it was her!

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I was watching a mentary-doc, um, a documentary? On the Flying Graysons the other day, and the little boy was on there, he looked just like you! But, I am most likely wrong," she said, with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, Starfire, you just earned yourself a date with the coolest superhero in town!"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, yeah. I know it's a little stupid, but, whatever. Be looking for some of my new stories:**

**My very own pet moose**

**Questions and Wrong Answers**

**Please Review! (P.S. That's the name of the story! ******

**All these and more, coming to a computer near you! **

**Please Review and tell me what you think, but no flames, please!**

**XxNightfirexX**


End file.
